Death
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Cuando el mundo se cae a pedazos, todo siempre puede ser peor.


¡Buenas! Les traigo una muy rara y bizarra historia. Quiero aclarar antes que nada que esto es un AU, es decir no es que vaya precisamente con ninguna de las películas en realidad y me inspiré con el fic de mi husbando llamado Supervivencia (pero el de él está más chingón y es de Gravity Falls)

Disclaimer: Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenecen, esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esto es raro y no apto para mentes normales y puede dar cáncer de ojos (¿?) Y leve Slash.

Aun no tenía de idea de porque empezó todo esto, en las películas siempre iniciaba todo en el día o la tarde, pero todo empezó de noche. Estaba en casa de su madre, la extrañaba luego de estar de viaje por tanto tiempo y seguía mirándola tan encantadora y amorosa como cuando era un niño. Aun cuando ya tenía veintisiete años no dejaba de consentirle en todo, ella cocinó, preparó su vieja habitación y seguía hablándole como si él aún tuviera ocho años, las madres no cambian no importa que tengas ochenta años y eso a Francesco le había quedado muy claro.

Estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo, se suponía que debía dormir pero por más que trataba el sueño simplemente parecía haberse esfumado de un todo. Bufó un poco molesto y se dedicó a toquetear su teléfono un rato, quizás podría molestar a McQueen -el cual prefirió hospedarse en un hotel estando en Porto Corsa-, o saludar a su adoptivo y asiático hermanito.

" _Konbawa, Cesco-ani_ "

El castaño sonrió un poco al leer el mensaje por parte de Shu, se dedicó a platicar con él. Leía sus mensajes que contaba que estaba en Alemania visitando a un amigo, el italiano explicó que Lightning había accedido por fin a pasarse unas vacaciones a su lado, lo cual fue demasiado difícil para empezar ya que durante las vacaciones lo único que pensaba era en irse a ese feo pueblito en Estados Unidos. Al japonés le hizo gracia esa extraña manera de pasar vacaciones "juntos", Bernoulli en casa de mi madre y McQueen en un hotel, irónico tener que haberle insistido tanto para acabar estando por separado por un par de días, igual la idea era estar después en el departamento del europeo.

" _Schnell-san le manda saludos…¿Está viendo las noticias?"_ Su pregunta llegó a descolocarle un poco, luego de un rato hablando cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, había cambiado totalmente el tema a algo más serio.

" _No ¿por qué?"_ Preguntó, Shu se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a responder.

" _No salga de su casa y mantenga las luces apagadas, le escribiré en un rato"_

Aquello simplemente llego a extrañarle de un todo, ¿Qué habría pasado? Decidió buscar alguna información, en internet todo tendía a filtrarse muy rápido. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir cualquier artículo, el celular vibró y quizás por la tensión que dejó el mensaje de Shu, se asustó y el celular casi cae de sus manos. Era McQueen quien estaba llamando, ¿No era algo tarde para llamadas suyas? Ni siquiera había respondido los mensajes.

—¿ _Ciao?_ —atendió a su llamada esperando quizás una queja sobre que los mensajes lo despertaron y que se las pagaría por eso, Lightning a veces era excesivamente dramático.

—¡Francesco! ¿¡Francesco donde estás!? —la alarma en su voz llegó a preocuparle un poco, no parecía alguien que se había despertado apenas.

—¿Tu donde crees? En casa de mi madre, por supuesto—respondió con obviedad mientras se sentaba en la cama, se escuchaba un ruido extraño al fondo—¿Ocurre algo? ¿ _Stai bene_?

—Bernoulli hagas lo que hagas no salgas a la calle, cierra todo…—empezaba a escucharse algo entre cortado, comprendió entonces que debía ir en un auto ¿a esta hora?

—¿McQueen? ¿Dónde estás? No te escucho…

—¡No salgas!

La llamada se cortó, Francesco imaginaba que por falta de cobertura o algo así. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso y él no era alguien que se pusiera nervioso solo porque sí, sin dudas todo aquello era demasiado raro; volvió a la idea de buscarlo en internet y parecían de película de terror los títulos de todos los artículos que salían.

 _Multitud de personas atacan a otras sin razón en Londres_

 _Baños de sangre en las calles de Tokio._

 _¿Un virus que vuelva a la gente loca en Barcelona?_

 _La era de los zombis ha llegado, mueren cientos de personas en París._

 _Nueva York apocalíptico._

Dejó de leer cuando un ruido en la cocina le alertó nuevamente. Parecía una broma o un sueño, quería creer que se había dormido hablando con Shu y eso no era más que una pesadilla. Dejó el celular en la cama y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido abandonó la habitación, quizás su madre solo había salido a buscar un vaso de agua, estaba siendo muy paranoico, o al menos eso creyó hasta que escucho como una cristal se rompía, supuso que se trataba de la ventana de la cocina.

Un grito le heló la sangre, era la voz de su madre. No dudó en ir rápidamente, le valía ya hacer ruido o lo que fuese ¿sería un ladrón? No, había sido algo peor. Su rostro palideció totalmente, sentía incluso como el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones, el pecho le dolía, pero aun así ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, no lo podía creer, no podía ser. Era su madre en el suelo, apenas podía mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras aquella cosa sobre ella no dejaba de morderla y arrancar pedazos de su piel como quien simplemente está desgarrando papel, devorándola mientras una gran charco de sangre se formaba bajo la mujer.

Bernoulli logró distinguir como la luz escapaba de aquellos ojos avellana que había heredado, y no fue hasta que aquel gran charco de sangre llegó hasta sus pies que reaccionó. No sabía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, su mandíbula temblaba, le costaba mucho respirar, incluso su visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas que se acumulaban con facilidad. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo, quería despertar, ¿Por qué demonios no despertaba?

—¡Aghh! —Gritó, olvidando por unos momentos todo lo que le dijeron con respecto a guardar silencio o lo que fuese, lo ignoró totalmente. No era muy consciente de lo que hacía en realidad, solo agarró una de las sillas y se dedicó a golpear a ese ser que le había arrebatado la vida a su madre con fuerza, apartándolo de su cuerpo. No supo por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo golpeando con la silla, solo sabía que esta quedo hecha trizas pero al menos esa cosa había dejado de moverse.

Respiraba agitado, fijándose al fin en lo que tenía enfrente. Era un hombre, pero su piel estaba grisácea, casi putrefacta, como si fuese un cadáver, y entonces recordó lo que había leído en las noticias de internet. Estaba temblando, lo que quedaba de la silla se le cayó de las manos mientras retrocedía con torpeza intentando alejarse del cadáver, estaba en shock ¿eso era real?

— _Mamma_ …—apenas se fijó en ella pero no fue capaz de mirarla por mucho más que unos segundos, era demasiado horrible. Tragó algo de saliva, no sabía que hacer pero despacio empezó a bordear todo y se acercó a la ventana rota para mirar hacia afuera.

La calle estaba vacía ¿entonces de donde había salido ese? ¿Realmente nadie más se había dado cuenta de esto? Respiró hondo, necesitaba calmarse aunque fuese muy difícil, quería pensar que todo esto era cualquier cosa menos la realidad, incluso llegó a suponer que se había drogado con algo. Pero no era nada de eso, se lavó la cara, se abofeteó a sí mismo, hizo de todo lo posible por despertar o volver a la realidad pero nada funcionaba, eso era real. Quería llorar, ¿Qué más daba? Su madre estaba muerta ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía?

Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla, quizás disculparse por cosas que no había hecho, por las veces que se sintió un pésimo hijo, pero simplemente no tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar así. Notó como empezaba a moverse, eso no podía ser, ¿Cómo es que podía seguir con vida cuando prácticamente se había desangrado de un todo? Y entonces se sintió estúpido, no la había tocado, no la había revisado o mirado, ni siquiera pensó en llamar a una ambulancia ¿Cómo no había reaccionado así? ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

— _Mamma_ …—murmuró limpiándose rápido los ojos, despacio se acercó a ella. Se sentía tan idiota, pero sonrió ante la posibilidad de que aun podía salvarla; solo debía ir por el teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia.

Estaba por buscarlo cuando una especie de gruñido llamó su atención, se detuvo solo para apreciarle fijamente. Él mismo había notado como había dejado de respirar, de moverse, ella había muerto ¿entonces cómo es que podía moverse? ¿Cómo es que la escuchaba proferir gruñidos y gemidos? ¿Cómo es que ahora se arrastraba hacia sus piernas? Volvía a palidecer, retrocedió despacio hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mesón. Lo siguiente era algo que simplemente su mente eliminó de sus recuerdos.

…

Miró hacia la caseta donde guardaban las herramientas de jardinería, su madre siempre sintió un gran amor hacia su jardín y era esa parte de la casa lo que la mantenía ocupada, ahora ella era parte de ese lugar que tanto quería. Suspiró dejando la pala a un lado antes de limpiarse el sudor de la frente con su brazo, aunque acabo solo ensuciándose el rostro. Acomodó las flores que más cuidaba ella sobre su improvisada tumba y se quedó contemplándola un rato, quería solo echarse a llorar pero no podía, debía saber del paradero de Lightning. Regresó al interior de su casa solo para cambiarse esas ropas sucias, agarró su teléfono y trató de llamarlo al menos unas diez veces hasta que el ruido de un auto frenando frente a su casa captó su atención.

—¿Francesco? —desde la sala escuchó como le llamaban, reconoció enseguida la voz del americano por lo que de inmediato fue a recibirlo. Bernoulli no era alguien que fuese muy afectivo en sí, pero simplemente no pudo evitar el abrazar con fuerza al rubio—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? Tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo para que te pongas sentimental…

—Está muerta—apenas fue capaz de decir en un quedo murmullo que el #95 no logró entender—. Mi madre está muerta…

Hubo un breve silencio en el que McQueen solo fue capaz de reaccionar, pasando apenas sus brazos alrededor del italiano a modo de corresponder el abrazo, posiblemente esa era la primera vez desde que tenían una relación que llegaban a algo tan _íntimo._ Su relación se basaba en la rivalidad, las bromas y uno que otro ligero insulto, no eran como esas parejas que vivían declarando su amor a diestra y siniestra.

—Tenemos que irnos, debemos ir al aeropuerto—susurró el rubio rompiendo al fin el silencio mientras se separaba despacio del contrario—. Todo está peor en el centro de la ciudad y en el resto del mundo ¿sabes?

El europeo solo asintió para subir al auto que el americano había conseguido para huir de toda esa locura que se había formado de la nada, en el camino Francesco hizo todo lo posible por comunicarse con su amigo asiático, su respuesta fue que iba camino a Berlín y que en Alemania aunque estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, pero que la policía había reaccionado más rápido y ya estaban enviando tropas contra los muertos vivientes. Pronto todos los países empezaron a imitar el gesto.

—¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?

—No lo sé, esas cosas solo aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar a todo el mundo. Y luego decían que las películas americanas eran falsas y un fiasco, ahora ves que pasa lo mismo, cadáveres que atacan personas—el rubio sonrió con amargura, llevándose por delante a los muertos andantes que empezaron a aparecer a medida que avanzaba hacia el aeropuerto—¿Algún destino? Según vi está pasando en…

—Todo el mundo, ¿en qué momento de la noche empezó esto?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero se expande muy rápido, como un virus.

—¿Crees que sea eso? ¿Un virus?

—Quien sabe—suspiró un poco mirando de reojo al otro—¿A dónde vamos entonces?

—Tomemos un vuelo a Alemania.

…

El aeropuerto quedaba a una hora y media en auto o casi dos, estaba demasiado lejos y aquellas cosas aparecían en mayor cantidad, el pequeño grupo había incrementado su número al ir mordiendo e infectando a muchas más personas. El castaño apenas podía creerse lo que veía por la ventana, poco a poco todo se había vuelto un caos. El viaje en auto se vio interrumpido por una gran cantidad de vehículos que bloqueaban el paso, claramente no eran los únicos que habían pensado en salir de ese lugar y con el caos algunos habían acabado estrellándose.

—Tenemos que salir—el americano solo hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su propio comentario.

— _Sei pazzo_? ¿No podemos dar la vuelta? —preguntó notoriamente alterado el mayor ante su descabellada sugerencia.

—Pues yo no conozco ninguna vía, solo estuve siguiendo tus indicaciones todo el camino—protestó el conductor del vehículo mientras se levantaba del asiento para buscar algo en los puestos de atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No iba a salir completamente expuesto a esas cosas—decía tras dar con lo que buscaba que no era más que un hacha y bate de béisbol—. Supongo que es útil.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—El hacha del hotel, estaba en esas cosas de emergencia junto al extintor de incendios y una manguera. El bate ya estaba en el auto.

Bernoulli solo se le quedo viendo extrañado, al menos había sido más inteligente y había conseguido _armas._ Miró hacia afuera con duda, esas cosas empezaban a acercarse cada vez más al auto, si no se bajaban ahora, dudaba que el auto resistiera demasiado, ya había visto a varios lanzarse contra los autos, golpeándolos hasta romper sus vidrios.

—Francesco tú eres el que conoce este lugar así que yo solo te puedo seguir—la voz del rubio le devolvió a la realidad de nuevo, no había momento para ponerse a dudar en esa situación.

Ambos hombres salieron de vehículo y se apresuraron a correr entre el montón de autos o más bien saltando sobre estos pues apenas y dejaban espacio entre ellos para travesar. Aunque ¿Cómo rayos se les había ocurrido la idea de correr? Ahora debían pasar por un montón de esas cosas, golpeándolas como si no hubiera un mañana, porque así parecía, de no ser por algunos faros no vería nada en la oscuridad de la noche y empezaba a creer que el amanecer jamás llegaría.

Por suerte, mientras avanzaban, descubrieron que los _zombies_ eran ciegos y menos mal que lo eran porque si no ambos ya estarían muertos o ambulando por las calles para comerse a alguien. La cuestión era hacer silencio, porque los muy desgraciados tenían el oído más desarrollado y cualquier ruido llamaba su atención.

—Ya no falta mucho—murmuró el castaño quien se sentía más que exhausto, no había dormido nada y había pasado posiblemente el evento más traumático de su vida hacía casi nada aunque lo sintiera como una eternidad atrás.

—Al menos—resopló el de ojos azules un poco asqueado de estar lleno de sangre y demás porquerías—. Creo que deberíamos ver si es posible ir a Estados Unidos, intenté comunicarme con Sally pero no pude.

—Ya habíamos decidido que sería mejor ir a Alemania, Shu me dijo que ahí está un poco más controlado que en otros lugares.

—¿Y no te has preguntado por qué? ¿Cómo es que reaccionaron tan rápido en mitad de la noche?

—Son alemanes, siempre están preparados para todo y de todos modos ni siquiera sabemos si realmente podamos salir de aquí, a lo mucho podríamos ir a otra ciudad.

Probablemente ninguno de los dos deseaba discutir en un momento tan crítico, pero era su naturaleza hacerlo en especial en los peores casos. Esta vez no había risas burlonas, esta vez no había bromas elocuentes, su discusión no era más que producto del estrés que tan solo un par de horas había generado en ellos, el mundo se había vuelto loco en una noche ¿Quién no estaría tan estresado y cansado a las tres de la mañana? Francesco había visto a su madre ser devorada, luego revivir como una de esas bestias y por ultimo había tenido que " _matarla_ " además de enterrarla en el jardín: Lightning solo podía pensar en sus amigos en _Radiator Springs,_ se las había tenido que ingeniera para escapar y hacer funcionar un auto cualquiera para poder buscar al italiano y salir de ahí, pero ni siquiera se lo agradecía.

—¿¡Por qué solo le haces caso a él!? ¿¡Por qué nunca piensas en lo que yo pueda opinar!? —Estalló al fin en lo que parecía ser una maraña de desesperación y celos.

— _Che cosa_? ¿Por qué en lo único que piensas en ir a ver a tu ex novia y a tus amigos raros? ¡Probablemente también estén muertos como mi madre!

Lightning guardó silencio, volviendo a sentirse egoísta como años atrás al notar que el europeo estaba llorando. Nunca se creyó verlo tan frágil, tan desganado y hasta débil, porque era notorio eso, nadie podría con tanto en una sola noche. Él acababa de perder a su madre y probablemente solo quería asegurarse de que su mejor amigo estuviera bien, probablemente solo él y Todoroki era lo único importante que quedaba en su vida.

—France…—las palabras del rubio quedaron en el aire, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reaccionar por unos segundos ¿Cómo se les ocurría solo detenerse para discutir en un momento así?

Bernoulli volvía a sentir el corazón detenerse por unos escasos pero muy dolorosos segundos, ¿es que esa noche estaba destinado a sufrir? Sintió la sangre del contrario llegar a su rostro ¿Por qué todo eso le pasaba a él? Quizás en realidad no era el único que estaba perdiendo a sus seres queridos esa noche, por supuesto que no, pero se sentía así y era inevitable.

—Lightning…—apenas pudo pronunciar. Apretó el bate en su mano y apartó al cadáver andante del rubio con un golpe tan fuerte que bastó para destrozarle el cráneo.

…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, había soñado de nuevo con esa noche, esa horrible noche donde su madre y su novio habían muerto, no, más bien la noche en que los había matado. Era muy contradictorio, estaban muertos de todos modos, pero sentía tanta culpa aun que no podía procesarlo, en realidad les había salvado de ser unos monstruos pero no podía verlo así. Aun cuando eso había pasado hacía semanas, no podía dejar de pensarlo, de soñarlo, y seguía doliendo tanto como cuando ocurrió, aun cuando su cerebro le protegía eliminando parte de esas memorias, era menos doloroso cuando no recuerdas de un todo.

—Creí que no despertarías hoy, ¿te sacaron mucha sangre? —frotó sus ojos antes de sentarse para ver al azabache que estaba sentado a su lado, por las ojeras en su rostro pudo notar que no había dormido en toda la noche cuidándole.

—No tenías que desvelarte, estoy bien—respondió algo seco antes de bostezar—. Solo unos cuantos tubos.

—Deberías comer, te hará bien—sonrió de forma apenas perceptible señalando la bandeja de comida que le había traído. El italiano notó que tenía más fruta de la usual, en el _campamento_ donde ahora estaban las raciones de comida eran muy estrictas para que pudiera rendir así que ver más de lo usual le sorprendió.

—¿Por dar mi sangre me dan mas comida? —preguntó agarrando el trozo de pan para empezar a comer.

—Ah sí, algo así—estaba seguro que si le había dado la mitad de su comida no se la comería, el castaño solía ser demasiado necio aun cuando lo necesitaba—. Por un momento tuve miedo, de que usted se volviera un…

—En realidad también me asusté—admitió para comer de aquella insípida sopa—¿Quién te cuidaría entonces? ¿Schnell?

Shu apenas pudo sonreír por el comentario del mayor, al menos aún le quedaba algo de sentido del humor. Había notado como Bernoulli había cambiado totalmente desde su llegada y no lo culpaba tras saber lo que había vivido; ambos ahora veían como el mundo se caía a pedazos, aun no se sabía nada sobre el origen de todo eso pero se había descubierto que existían personas inmunes al virus y Francesco había resultado ser una de ellas, claro que descubrirlo casi le cuesta una mano o la vida, de no ser por Shu, le hubieran disparado en la cabeza apenas le vieron sangrar.

—Quizás, gracias a su sangre y la de los demás inmunes, todo vuelva a la normalidad—decía el japonés en un intento de animarlo, quizás no sería la gran cosa, su madre y Lightning estaban muertos pero podría rehacer su vida.

— _Lo pensi davvero_? —Agachó un poco la mirada pensando que si tan solo le hubieran mordido a él, McQueen quizás estaría vivo o si él fuese quien hubiera ido a la cocina cuando el zombie llegó a su casa.

—Es probable—se encogió un poco de hombros, tampoco era bueno tener tantas esperanzas, había que ser realistas.

Como todos los días desde que estaban ahí, debían salir a cumplir con el trabajo que pagaba su estadía en ese campamento: ir a matar a los zombies, aunque decir "matarlos" no tenía mucho sentido cuando ya estaban muertos. Por suerte no eran muy listos ni podían subir escaleras o trepar muros, por lo que dispararle desde arriba de edificios podía ser muy práctico. Claro que con el tiempo debían ir cada vez más lejos del campamento, también debían buscar sobrevivientes. Todos los hombres entre los 18 y los 50 años del campamento debían participar en lo que llamaban " _Jagd und Suche_ ", independientemente de su nacionalidad puesto que ellos no eran los únicos extranjeros allí. A todos se les había enseñado a disparar, mientras que las mujeres y niños debían ayudar con la comida, limpieza y atender a heridos que no estuvieran infectados o enfermos.

—Ya llevamos más de una hora aquí ¿Qué tan lejos vamos a ir? —se preguntaba el italiano ya bastante fastidiado de estar en aquel vehículo militar.

—No desesperes _freund_ —respondió Max quien parecía más tranquilo de lo usual—. Iremos a un pueblo que está a dos horas de aquí, según escuché está bastante infestado.

La mayoría hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar eso, la mayoría pensaba que esos lugares debían ser destruidos con misiles porque difícilmente habría sobrevivientes. Pero ordenes eran ordenes, que más daba ya.

—¿Quién diría que acabaríamos sirviendo a Alemania? —Comentó el asiático jugueteando con las placas de identificación que les habían dado y debían llevar siempre colgando del cuello—. Creí que usted tendría que quedarse, por eso de que es inmune.

—¿Y por qué tendría que quedarme? Solo estorbaría, no es como que por ser inmune pueda ayudar a preparar un antídoto—se encogió de hombros para mirar hacia afuera del vehículo, observando como casi todos los días el camino que dejaban desde el campamento—Además ¿Quién te cuidará?

Shu apenas y pudo sonreír con cierto pesar, Francesco había desarrollado una especie de manía obsesivo/compulsiva en cuidar de su persona y era el simple hecho de que no se permitiría perder a nadie más, aunque era difícil cuando muchos de sus compañeros a veces morían siendo atacados por sorpresa por alguno de los muertos andantes o por simples anarquistas.

—Llegamos, procuren cuidarse bien porque aquí no hay lugares muy altos—informó el jefe de escuadrón cuando el vehículo se detuvo y debían bajar.

Fue así como acabaron distribuyéndose por todo el lugar, más que buscar sobrevivientes de seguro solo estarían rematando a aquellas criaturas. Era lo máximo que podían hacer por la humanidad, eliminar a esas criaturas en espera de que acabaran, la cura que hacían con la sangre de los inmunes no los mataría, pero si haría que ya no pudieran seguir aumentando su número.

—¿Será que estas cosas algún día se acabarán? —suspiró ya bastante fastidiado el italiano además de adolorido por estar recostado en el techo de una casa.

—Eso espero—Shu solo miraba a su alrededor, no parecía haber muchos más por esa calle—. Creo que deberíamos seguir.

—Sí, sigamos.

Tras bajar del techo solo empezaron a caminar por aquel pueblo, quizás antes de que "El Apocalipsis" iniciara, ese pueblo debía ser muy hermoso, un lugar que fácilmente llamaría la atención de los turistas. Ahora no era más que un pequeño reflejo del mundo, una gota en un río de tragedias, sufrimiento y dolor. Pero desde que se descubrió que existían inmunes, había renacido la esperanza entre tanto pesimismo y desesperación., un pequeño rayo de luz entre tanto oscuridad al fin.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen los zombies cuando ya no tienen nada que comer? —se preguntó el castaño mientras caminando entre cadáveres que después serían amontonados y quemados.

—He visto que simplemente entran en un estado donde caminan muy despacio, a veces con el sol terminan muriendo, pero esperar que eso pase con todos llevaría demasiado tiempo y siempre queda alguien vivo por la ciudades.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se detuvieron al llegar a una calle en la cual quedaban algunos, en ese estado que Todoroki había descrito hacía escasos segundos. Procuraron avanzar hasta una de las casas en silencio, listos de todos modos con sus respectivos rifles por si acaso algún ruido llegaba a atraerlos. Claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba que una de esas macetas colgantes y decorativas callera al suelo provocando un estruendo al quebrarse.

— _Corre_.

No eran demasiados, pero detenerse a disparar implicaba una muerte segura al menos para el menor de los dos. Correr era lo más efectivo aun cuando esas cosas llegaban a ser ridículamente veloces si se lo proponían. Entrar en una casa era peligroso, considerando el hecho de que podría haber de esos adentro, pero no había de otra y bloquear la entrada con cosas podía tomar tiempo pero por suerte lograron evitar que pudiesen ingresar.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —el azabache miraba a su alrededor buscando otra salida, solo había una puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín, estaba rota pero lo que importaba era que era la única salida que les quedaba.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver con los demás, sino nos darán por muertos.

—A usted no podrían darle por muerto.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero a ti sí.

A la final ambos tuvieron que salir corriendo por lo que alguna vez fue el jardín, mas no fue muy agradable ya que en la calle de ese lado había todavía más. Correr por sus vidas ya no era un chiste, disparar desde ciertos puntos a los que estaban demasiado cerca podía retrasarlo y tener que recargar los rifles a la vez que corrían no era muy sencillo. En algún momento acabaron tirándolos en algún lugar para poder seguir corriendo, ahora solo quedaba intentar subir a algún lugar alto para refugiarse, ya habían pedido ayuda por los _walkies talkies._

Recordaba como cuando iniciaron eran diez por equipos, luego fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedaban ellos y otro chico británico, él había muerto hacía una semana por culpa de un descuido al momento de recargar su arma y despistarse del zombie que le perseguía, ellos no podían cometer el mismo error de despistarse, Francesco no podía permitírselo, no podía permitirse perder a alguien más, ya no quería.

Lo que no esperaban es que de una de las casas con azotea hubiera de esos seres putrefactos, el cual no dudó en lanzarse con tal de devorar al asiático puesto que el italiano parecía invisible ante su ser. Shu cayó contra el suelo por el peso de aquella cosa, algo aturdido por lo pesado que era, Bernoulli se vio en la necesidad de utilizar su arma de respaldo, un pequeño y practico revolver que a diferencia de los rifles era muy ruidoso y podría atraer aún más de esas cosas pero no pensaba ya con demasiada claridad.

—Shu ¿estas bien? —preguntó una vez le sujetó y arrastró al interior de una casa que parecía estar vacía.

— _Atashi wa_ …—no pudo ni siquiera responder, solo empezó a toser sangre para preocupación y total terror del otro.

—No, no, no, no. Tu no, tú tienes que estar bien, _Andrà tutto bene._

La imagen de los dos primeros seres que ya había perdido llegaron a su mente y ahora estaba perdiendo al último que le quedaba, no quería, no podía ser así ¿acaso alguna entidad divina lo odiaba tanto? ¿Era ese el pago a su antiguo egocentrismo? Solo miraba la herida en su costado, esa maldita cosa había alcanzado a morderlo. Hacía lo posible solo por presionar su herida para que la sangre no saliera pero era inútil, además que el virus empezaba a esparcirse pronto en su cuerpo.

Sentía que habían estado tan cerca, muchas veces pasaron por cosas así y encontraban la forma de seguir adelante, tras la muerte de su madre y de Lightning pensaba que nada podría ser peor, estaba tan equivocado. Él era su mejor amigo, había estado a su lado mucho tiempo y fue capaz de darle un poco de esperanza en ese mundo, incluso llegó a hacerle sentir que podría volver a sonreír con felicidad algún día. Ahora solo podía llorar con amargura, negando el hecho de que lo estaba perdiendo, llenándose de su sangre.

—Shu, _fratello, non mi lasciare,_ el mundo aún no ha vuelto a ser el mismo…—hablaba con una forzada y triste sonrisa, sintiendo como se retorcía entre sus brazos y pronto empezaba a morderle entre gruñidos y gemidos, pero no dolía, no lo sentía, porque ya simplemente no había nada que herir, solo un cascarón vacío de emociones y sentimientos.

Ni siquiera notaba que los zombies fuera de esa casa ya habían sido aniquilados por sus compañeros que apenas llegaban, no le importaba, no le interesaba, ya no tenía absolutamente nada. Despacio, llevó la mano con la cual presionaba su herida para sujetar el revolver de nuevo y apuntar con este la frente del ahora zombie azabache, despacio fue deslizando el cañón por su nariz hasta introducirlo en su boca y por ultimo disparar.

—¡Francesco! ¡Shu! —Schnell entró a la casa, encontrándose con el cadáver del japonés en brazos del italiano, por un momento le costó creer que Todoroki estuviera muerto pero no podían quedarse, debían marcharse—. Francesco tenemos que ir…

El disparo resonó llamando la atención de los que estaban afuera, Max solo podía sujetar su brazo herido y sangrante con fuerza, mirando con total sorpresa y pánico al castaño que seguía apuntándole.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo, _Dummkop_ f **?** —exclamó alterado, solo bastó mirar a los ojos del otro para entender que había perdido totalmente la cordura.

—¿Para qué quieres seguir vivo? Tarde o temprano todos acabaran igual—hablaba de forma delirante antes de volver a disparar, asesinando al alemán con tres disparos más. Ahora solo tenía una bala, ¿Qué hacer con ella? No fue difícil decisión—Nos veremos pronto—murmuró pasando sus dedos por la mejilla del azabache, no solo pensaba en que del otro lado lo vería a él, sino también a su madre y a McQueen, si, los vería muy pronto.

Solo llevó el arma a su sien y disparó.

FIN

¡Yellow! Bien espero que la historia les haya gustado, lamento las cosas sin sentido y pues, se lo dedico a mi hermanita que ha estado pasando por un momento algo pesado, sé que es muy trágico y fui feliz destruyendo emocionalmente a Cesco, pero es con amor (¿?) Ya todo estará bien Ale así que sh~ solo sienta el amor de su hermana (¿?) Bueno basta de cursilerías, no me hago responsable de traumas o lo horrible que haya sido esta cosa del diablo jaja, nunca he manejado este tipo de historias así que no sé. En fin, nos leemos~


End file.
